The present invention is directed to a method for the remote control of a hearing aid means on the basis of pulses having different pulse duration formed by sound waves, whereby the pulses are evaluated according to their duration. The invention is also directed to a remote control means for the implementation of the method.
In remote control methods and remote control means of the type initially cited, sound waves are output by a transmitter, these sound waves being converted, for example by modulation with a square-wave signal (envelope), into remote control pulses having short and long duration. These sound waves are received and evaluated by a separate remote control receiver, for example in a hearing aid, for controlling or, respectively, for setting functions, for example volume in the hearing aid. Due to reflection of sound waves (remote control pulses) at articles in the environment of such a remote control means, chronologically delayed remote control pulses proceed to the receiver due to the longer distance. These reflected pulses can superimpose with the directly received remote control pulses. As a result thereof, the chronological duration of the respective remote control pulse can be lengthened by the delay time of the remote control pulses received as a reflection. In addition, it is also possible that, particularly for a short remote control pulse, a reflected remote control pulse arises which, given an adequately long running time, arrives at the receiver as a remote control pulse chronologically separated by a pause from the directly received remote control pulse. The described reflections of sound waves particularly lead to a lengthening of the duration of the original remote control pulses. The evaluation of the remote control pulses is consequently deteriorated.